Tutoring Chaos
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Cliche story alert. Fang is failing math and english and his teachers are forcing Max to help him.. or she'll fail. Better than it sounds. R&R, There will be Fax
1. Prologue

**Tutoring Chaos**

**Prologue**

**Max's POV**

**~*-O-*~The Lowdown~*-O-*~**

S.C.H.O.O.L.: Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives. But has anyone ever wondered why? I mean, maybe it had to do with slutty girls. Or maybe douchey guys. Or (and here's the tip of the iceberg) maybe it had to do with Fang; the hottest player at school. Do you have a Fang at your school?

No? Then consider yourself lucky. Fang; your probably wondering who that is, or why I'm talking about him. Or maybe your just thinking, _Who is named Fang? _with a a bizarre expression on your face. Well my people (whoever is reading this):

Fang is a very hot guy at our school. With dark black shaggy hair, obsidian eyes, and dark wardrobe. He's every girl's teen dream. Too bad he's in love with the game. I mean, _the _game. But even though everyone knows about Fang's rep. they still go after him.

Why? Because it's _Fang. _Even though they know what's going to happen in the future, they still take the risk because it's _Fang_. They want to live in the moment. To them it's worth it in the end, because at least they got a chance. It was better than nothing. Pft, girls pray that he'll even acknowledge them in the hallways. Because it's _Fang_.

I hate him, and he (well, I think) hates me too. So imagine going through high school with a dickhead up your ass all the time. Uh.. forget I said that.

Moving on, slutty girls. Girls like _Lissa_. I mean, Lissa could be a nice beautiful girl _if _she wanted to be but no. This is the cliche story where the pretty girl is the mean girl. Along with the mean girl's best friends. In this case, Maya (my _twin sister_) and Brigid. Lissa and Brigid both have red hair and green eyes, and freckles. But no, they are not sisters. I mean that would be cliche.

Lissa has a known record of sleeping around, partying (with achohol) and smoking. Who knows where she's going to end up in life? Probably a prostitute, or maybe even a maid.. at a dinky motel. At least she'll get paid double. (Paycheck and money from guys she slept with on-shift)

My sister and I get along fine.. when Lissa and Brigid aren't in the room. Or within a fifteen foot radius. She was like me, athletic. She didn't really belong with Lissa and Brigid. But she would do anything for popularity. She didn't act like them and the clothes were nothing, since she didn't really mind wearing small shorts or skirts or dresses, or tight shirts. Well wearing a shirt was rare. She only wore a shirt when it was like sixty degrees outside, but other than that, she wore a tank top since the weather over here in Cali is above eighty. That's her honest excuse. Lissa and Brigid's excuse is 'I want guys to fuck me'.

Brigid, she's just like Lissa. I mean, the appearance just makes you _think _that they are sisters, but when you see the way they act, your just like, _They are definitley sisters _or _They are definitely twins. _Either one. But anyway, again, she could be a nice beautiful girl but she's just mean. If she wanted to, she could make it to college. I've seen her grades. I'm not a stalker but one time she dropped her report card so I picked it up for her. That was only time that I've ever heard her say thank you. So I guess she has manners.. she just doesn't _use _them.

Now onto douchey guys. Dylan, besides Fang, is number one. Biggest player ever. Maybe he would beat Fang in that category but once before that happened, Dylan got sick so he missed school and couldn't leave the house for like two weeks. Which put Fang way over the top on the Player Meter. Anyway, so he's smooth. He's another teen dream. _Everyone's fantasy_. Girls want him, guys want him, pft even teachers. I heard that he fucked a teacher who was supposedly a prostitute at night. Well, who knows. It might be true. But anyway, so Dylan has asked me out a few times but I've said no to all of them. Except when I got so annoyed that I said yes just to get him away from me, but then I ditched him. Hehe.

So now that I have introduced everyone, let me introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride. I'm a Sophomore at Cali high school and I'm fifteen-turning sixteen. I know, I'm like the youngest cause I _just _turned fifteen. I was put in school early so yeah.. But anyway, I'm on the soccer team along with Maya, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy and my best friend Nudge. Wait, there are two teams. Girls' and boys', just in case you were thinking, _are they on the _same _team? _

By the way, we're all in the same grade. I have all of my classes with Fang (ugh!). I have three classes with Nudge and Iggy (yay! You'll learn about Iggy later). Uh, I have only one class with everyone, and that's english. (Fang, Dylan, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Maya, Brigid, Lissa and I. Along with Tess, J.J. and Sam.. but he's unimportant.)

**A/N: So? I know this plot is really cliche but wait.. do you guys really understand the plot? I mean I didn't really put in anything about my plot so you guys tell me, should I do **_**my **_**plot and leave you guys in suspense or do you guys want me to do something specific? So suggest a plot and if I like it, I'll do it but if I dont like any of them then I'll do my plot. **

**So for now, the title is Tutoring Chaos. I might change it later in the future. Please review. :) And suggest a plot. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Monday Traumas

**Tutoring Chaos**

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

**~*-O-*~The Monday Trauma~*-O-*~**

Don't you love Monday's? I think they're _welcoming_. And it's very bright on Monday mornings. And I think of rainows and lily flowers and relaxing music..

You do know that I'm being sarcastic _right_? Monday's are the worst days of my life. And it's not because of school. Or because of waking up early. Or because Ella dresses me up in the mornings. No, it's because.. me and Fang are always partners on Mondays. I mean, I thought having every class with him was bad.. but no, being his partner is even worse.

Why? Because we have to sit in a table across from each other and do math worksheets. Not so bad, right? Wrong! The table is kind of small so our legs are always touching. So using the logic of idiocy, Fang thinks it's okay to rub my thigh when I'm not paying attention. When I'm doing math, it's like I'm in a whole new world. It's like I _have _to complete the worksheet because my life is depending on it. So when he sees that I'm very focused, that's when he starts to rub my thigh. And I don't notice it until after I'm done the worksheet.

So yeah. That's one class.

In social studies, I have to sit next to him and discuss this week's topic. It's like partner discussion about what we're about to learn. Like if we're about to learn about The Civil War that week, we have to get with our partner and talk about what we already know about it and what we want to know about it.

And the whole time, he's trying to flirt with me. Frigging idiot. I mean you'd think that maybe he would get the hint about me _not _wanting to even breathe in his air space but he's very dense. He doesn't like the word no.

Okay, I'm going to stop thinking about this now cause I mean it's a new week. And maybe Fang got really drunk during Lissa's party on Friday, and he drove into a pole afterward. The bright side- he's dead. The bad side- his family will be put into so much agony. You know mourning and all.

Time to get ready. Wait.. Monday. Ugh! Ella's dressing me. Cue pouty face.

"Ella!" I yelled out into the hall. "If you're going to dress me then you've got twenty seconds to get your butt in here." I started counting down. She came on three.

"I'm here," She said panting. "I'm here."

"Please, just get it over with." I sighed. It's not that she picks revealing clothing.. it's just that she picks shorts. _Always_. They're my shorts, but I'd rather wear jeans. Plus it's going to be like only eighty-three degrees today. Not that hot. But Ella and I made a deal.. so she gets to pick whatever she wants and if it's not too revealing then I wear it.

Ella was the one who pointed that out after we shook hands and the deal was official. She said that I said, "It can't be too revealing. If it is then I'm not wearing it but otherwise, sure you can dress me on Mondays.' So I guess next time I should really word my demands better. Mental sigh.

"Okay. Not too short, shorts. Purple tanktop with skulls. And purple converse." She smiled handing them to me. "Oh, and white hoodie." She added as she left the room. She was comin back though. Hair and a little makeup was part of the deal too.

I changed quickly and then called Ella back into the room. She beamed when she saw me. "You look amazing." She gushed.

"Yeah, another job well done by my fashionista sister." I punched her lightly on the shoulder. She blushed sheepishly.

"Okay, so straightened? Curly? Or up? Or how about half up and half down?" She said as I sat down on a chair and she played with my hair.

"Ella it's your choice remember? Just surprise me."

"Okay." She said then she grabbed the straightener. By the way, it was mine. I don't use it that much but it's mine.

Half an hour later and she was done. I looked hot but I don't really care that much. I don't want to be hot. Guys look at me and want stuff. And I just don't play around like that.

"Okay, how about eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss." Ella suggested. Well at least she's being simple for once.

"Yeah." I said half heartedly.

Seven more minutes and then I grabbed my backpack. "Anything else?" I asked her.

"Okay, this bracelet. And this one. Ooh, that necklace. And a mood ring." She said, giving them to me and then leaving the room.

Oh, I forgot to mention, Ella's a freshman so she doesn't have any classes with me obviously. She's fourteen. That's like the average age for a freshman.

**A/N: Okay, so chapter 1. Still no hint of a plot. Sorry. I just want to get the explaining out of the way so later I won't have to do so much. x) Please review. I only got like 3. :(**


	3. Chapter 2: Damn It Fang!

**Tutoring Chaos**

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

**~*-O-*~Damn It Fang!~*-O-*~**

"Ella, you've got five more minutes!" I called up the stairs about ten minutes later. I really didn't want to go to school but I need the grades. I plan on going to college. But not because of getting a good job later on or for the my education. I'm going because I want to get _out _of here. God, I hate California _so _much.

My top college is Hamilton College in Clinton, New York. That's pretty much across the united states. I don't care about plane ticket money, or about the coldness over there in December.. I just really want to leave Cali.

"Maya, you almost done?" I called up the stairs when about three minutes passed. I was told by Maya to not interrupt her when she was getting ready. I'm not even going to tell you the reasons why cause they're really excusable.

"Two more minutes." She replied. I sighed. Maya was difficult. Remember when I said that we get along fine? Yeah, the reason for 'us getting along' is because she goes straight to her after school and I don't see her until dinner. Then she stays out for an hour or two, and then she goes back to her room. She's really predictable.

I put on my white hoodie and put on my backpack. "Three seconds!" I yelled and then walked out the door toward the car. Ella came out first and jumped into the passenger seat while Maya took more than three seconds.

"If she's not out here in ten seconds, I'm leaving her." I said through clenched teeth. Ella nodded.

Eight seconds passed by and still no Maya.

"Freak this." I said putting the car into gear. Maya can walk. "I'm leaving."

I pulled away and sped toward the school. Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to drive yet but eh. I won't tell if you wont.

We got there in about ten to fifteen minutes. I think. I don't know, it felt that long.

My phone buzzed as I put the car into park in front of the school. I took it out of my pocket.

_**Ready for math class? :***_

When did Fang get my number? I growled when I saw the text.

**Sorry, wrong number. **I texted back.

_**Nuh-uh. I see you, M&M. **_He texted back. I furrowed my eyebrows.

How did he get my number? And how did he know where I was? I mean, how did he see me? And didn't I tell him to stop calling me M&M. Geez, that nickname makes no sense. One M stands for Maximum or M and the other one.. I don't know.

**See me? O.o **

_**Yep, you're in your car with Ella. **_

**This just adds to your creeper profile. You stalker.**

_**Look up, idiot.**_

I looked up and there was Fang. Right in front of my car. What the heck? I opened my car door and got out.

"God, your such a creeper." I spat at him in disgust.

"Your sister likes it." He smiled smugly. He only smiles around me. He doesn't even laugh when his friends tell him a joke.

_*Flashback*_

_"Your just a dumb girl!" One of Fang's friends yeled in my face. I glared at him and snapped back._

_"This dumb girl can make your your best friend laugh. Can you do that?" I kept glaring at him. _

_We were in the hallway. He was trying to get Fang to laugh at one of his jokes but he wouldn't even twitch. So I walked over to make the dude look stupid by telling Fang a joke. It worked and Fang started laughing uncontrollably. It wasn't even that funny._

_But anyway, his friend got mad and next thing you know, he's all up in my face._

_"Watch me." He smirked then he turned to Fang who had finally stopped laughing and was just looking back and forth at us._

_"Hey Fang, your momma's so fat that she thought that her own kids were chocolate bars." He started laughing but Fang just stood there. _

_I smirked at his friend. "My turn." I flipped him off and then I turned to Fang. "Your momma's so stupid that when she got locked in at the super market, she starved to death!" Fang started laughing again and I turned to his friend. He was actually bright red. Maybe from embarrasment._

_But I didn't give him a chance to talk, I walked away leaving Fang to laugh to death and his friend standing there looking at him._

_*End Flashback*_

"Don't smile." I muttered and ran up the steps to the school. Once I was inside I headed toward my locker. Too bad Fang was following me.

"Why can't I smile?" He smirked.

"Cause gay emo boys don't smile." I snapped at him.

"Ouch, that hurts me Ride." He placed a hand on his heart.

"Do you think I care, Walker?" I asked quizzically.

"No." He said casually. Well this was like an every week thing so we both got pretty used to it.

"Smart boy," I smirked. "Now go away." I shooed him off. He was standing in front of my locker.

"No can do." He smiled a mischievous smile.

I groaned. "What now?" I closed my eyes and attempted to count to three. What happened next was unexpected.

I was whirled around and then pushed against the lockers. I opened my eyes, Fang was smirking at me two inches away from lips.

"What the hell Walker!" I screamed and tried to get away but that just made him push up against me more. Now his face was closer than ever. I couldn't help but look into his eyes.

He seemed to be coming closer and I thought that he was going to kiss me but then the bell rang and instead he whispered in my ear, "See you in math."

Then he walked away and only then did I notice that I was panting.

What the hell was that?

**A/N: Still no sign of a plot and Max left Maya at home. I mean, what if she was unconscious or something?**

**Max: Well, it's your story. You tell me.**

**Me: Well, uh.. Nevermind.**

**Max: Exactly, she's fine. **

**Fang: Ha, but you aren't. -Smirks-**

**Max: -Glares- Shut up. What was that anyway? That was completely random and new. Why did you do that?**

**Fang: It's a mystery.**

**Max: TELL ME!**

**Fang: Seriously, it's a mystery. Ask XxSammyKeyesxX**

**Me: No, I'm not telling! -Laughs evilly-**

**Max: Why you little~ -Starts chasing me-**

**Me: Ahh!**

**So review, and save my life from Max? **


	4. Chapter 3: Max's Back Pocket

**Tutoring Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

**Fang's POV**

**~*-O-*~ Max's Back Pocket ~*-O-*~**

I left her there panting slightly from our maybe almost kiss. Huh, was I even going to kiss her? The thought never crossed my mind. Well, possibly until now.

Pft, I just love teasing her. Seeing her face contort with emotions is funny. But I don't know her well enough to define those emotions.

Like in math class. Every Monday since the first month of school, Max and I have been partners in every class. So, in math class, every monday, I rub her thigh to get her 'gears going'. I feel weird every time I say/think that. But I don't think she notices until after she's done with the worksheet that we have to do. Then emotions pass through her face and she slaps my hand away.

I get to my locker which is fortunately near my homeroom. I have about seven minutes to get my stuff for my first four classes, then I'm late for homeroom if the bell rings again. Unfortunately, Max and I don't have the same homeroom.

There are other people in the hallway but I don't really pay that much attention to them. I don't care about other people's personal life. I mean, that's pathetic.

I walk into homeroom, a few minutes later and Brigid comes sashaying up to me.

"Hey Fang." She purrs running a hand down my arm. Which, are pretty well muscled and tone.

"What's up Brigid?" I ask like I'm actually interested. My game with Lissa and Brigid is to lead them on. To everyone else, well I don't know. I just do what I gotta do.

"So I was thinking," She starts as I sit down at a desk. She sits in the one next to me instead of say.. my lap. It's happened before. "Me, you, my house tomorrow at four?"

"And do what?" I raise an eyebrow. She never asked me out so directly.. well never in general. Just some flirty banter.

She sighed. "How about we watch a movie? My dad just got a new HD t.v." She said with hope in her eyes.

"Okay.. sure." I said a little unsurely. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. But I didn't ask about the sudden change in relationship.

The bell rang and we both said bye as we went to our separate classes. I only had one class with Brigid, and that was English.

Max was already there. She seemed to be thinking intently so I took the seat next to her. Not that she even noticed. I don't even think she was breathing.

I tapped her right shoulder because I was on her left, and looked away innocently. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look to her right and finding no one there she looked to her left. She glared when she saw me.

"What was that for?" She huffed.

"You were in La-La-Land." I shrugged.

She blushed at the mention of her thinking. Huh, I wonder why. Too bad I'll never find out. The last of the students swarmed in and then the teacher cleared his throat and told us to get with our partners and to receive our worksheets in the back.

I leaned over to Max and whispered in her ear, "You heard him. We should _get with our partners._"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Snickering I grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and went to one of the tables in the back. One of the tables held the worksheets, which I grabbed two of, since they were in packet form. Then I dragged her to a table in the back, all the way in the back, and sat her down on one of the chairs. Then proceeded to my set across from her.

She looked at me weirdly and I just smirked at her. Our knees were touching and I was glad that she wore shorts. She always did on Mondays. You'd think that after the first few times I rubbed her thigh, she would stop wearing shorts but nope. I'll stop when she wears jeans on Mondays.

"My pencil is back at my desk." She scowled. That was an excuse. I noticed her pencil sticking out of her back pocket earlier.

I reached under the table to her back pocket where I had seen it and sure enough, it was there. But instead of taking out the pencil and handing it to her, I left my hand there, resting on her back pocket (A.K.A. The top half of her ass.) and leaned over and whispered, "Nice try."

She seemed shock that I had put my hand there but I'm pretty sure that she wasn't _that _surprised.

Then she seemed to recover and she put her hand over mine but she didn't pull my hand away.

"You know, I can press charges for sexual assault." She hissed.

"Well, I would take my hand away if you let go of it." I pointed out. She seemed almost reluctant when she pulled her hand away. I kept my hand there for a few minutes and then I took the pencil out of her pocket, and handed it to her.

For awhile, we just stared at each other in silence. I know that everything I was doing to her was completely new but is she really that stunned by it. I never pressed myself against her, or held her hand, or touched any part of her 'Personals'. This morning, I woke up and I decided to try some new material.

But only God knows why I suddenly decided that.

**A/N: La,la,la,la,la... Hi everybody. It's Woody's Roundup. I'm here with my good friend B- CAAAANNNNNDDDYY! Ahhhh!**

**Max: XxSammyKeyesxX is a **_**little **_**loopy. Sorry for this perverted chapter but she does weird things when she's hyped. **

**Fang: I like the back pocket idea.. -Smirks-**

**Max: Shut up. -Blushes-**

**You guys **_**liiiiikkkkeee **_**each other.. Max, you love him **_**thhhhhhiiiiiiiiisssssssss **_**much. -Spreads arms as wide as I can-**

**Max: Shut up!**

**Fang: It's okay Maxie. I love you too. -Grins-**

**Max: -Walks away grumbling about sarcasticness-**

**Review...! Haha, I'm gonna add chocolate chip cookies, and candy, and FAX in the next chapter. Hehe, loooooppppy...**

**Fang: Just don't mind her. -Shakes head-**

_**Cradfunkle Unite!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Uh, What?

**Tutoring Chaos**

**Chapter 4**

**Max's POV**

**~*-O-*~ Uh, What? ~*-O-*~**

God, what the heck is up with Fang? He's acting very very _very _weird. Did somene spike his drink? I mean, he touched my ass! Who does that? Well, you know, besides Fang and every other play and boyfriend in the world.

Whatever, I'll think about it later. I looked away from Fang and started doing the packet that we had to complete by the end of the period. I felt Fang's hand on my thigh and just like every other Monday, he started rubbing it. But this time, his hand was a little higher than normal. I didn't say anything though.

Okay, confession time: I always notice when he rubs my thigh. For someone it relaxes me and it somehow makes me focused on my work. **(Does that sentence sound weird?)**

I finished the packet within ten minutes and handed it to Fang so that he could copy it. He thanked me by nodding his head, and switched hands so that he could copy my answers.

"You can stop doing that now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Stop doing what?" He asked me innocently.

I sighed. He isn't going to stop. We stayed silent while everyone else talked and in a few minutes he was doe with the packet too. But he didn't stop molesting me.

"You gonna stop now?" I asked.

"Nope." He smirked.

I sighed again.

"Why do you want me to stop anyway?" He questioned.

I looked at him like he was a stupid sped. That's such an obvious question. "Because I'm not working."

He looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You start doing _that_ when I'm working. Honestly, I notice it as soon as you do it but I don't say anything cause it helps me concentrate." I explained and shrugged.

"It helps you concentrate?" He repeated.

"Yeah, it relaxes me."

"Huh." He said and then the bell rang so I pushed the chair back, stood up, grabbed my pencil and picked up both of me and Fang's packets.

"See you later." I said then grabbed my stuff from my desk, gave the packets to the teacher and left.

**~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~**

The rest of the day was uh...interesting. Fang seemed to be in a thinking mood all day and for once he didn't flirt with me after math class. Now, we were in English, last period of the day.

Things seemed tense. Brigid and Sam were like having glaring at each other. What's up with those two? This might seem a little weird...but they are like best friends. Sam has like a major crush on me and the dipweed doesn't take no for an answer. Tess was flirting with Iggy. Lissa was being...well Lissa. She and Dylan were planning some party. Fang was spacey and I don't even think he was breathing. Unfortunately, he was sitting next to me. Oh well, you win some you lose some. Nudge and Gazzy were talking. Maya was texting whoever. And last but not least, J.J. and I were talking. She was on my other side.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" The teacher, Ms. Ree, said.

We stopped talking, and before you go on about how we're a good class and listen to the teacher, I just want to say that the only reason why we stopped talking was because Ms. Ree let us do whatever we want as long as we're quiet for a few minutes whenever she wants to say something to us.

"On Wednesday, we will start reading a book altogether in class and at home you will have to read two chapters. Now, you guys will be working with your partner on this and expect everyone to participate. This grade is very important, it will make or break your future. I'll hand out the information tomorrow, and you guys already know who your partners are. That is all." Then she sat back down and messed with her computer.

Great, my partner is Fang. Again. Stupid school.

The class was a buzz with our new assignment and some partners got together and started talking. I was about to start my conversation with J.J. again when a note was thrown on my desk.

I looked to my left where the note was thrown and saw Fang fiddling with his pencil. Hm, he must've thrown me the note. I opened it.

_**Uh, Max?**_

I looked over at Fang again and scribbled back a response. It was somewhat readible, but I couldn't care less.

**Yes?**

The note came back a few seconds later.

_**I uh... well this is gonna sound weird. **_

**Uh, huh. Go on anyway. **I wrote back.

You know what, I'm not gonna bore you with saying stuff like, 'I wrote back', 'He wrote back', 'The note said,' and other stuff like that. You'll know who's who.

_**I can't stop thinking about you...**_

I started choking. What the hell? He's been thinking about _me _this whole time? J.J. patted my back and that helped somewhat.

I raised my hand. "Ms. Ree, can I go to the nurse?"

"Of course. Mr. Walker can you please take her there?" Ms. Ree asked Fang. Oh God.

"Sure." He said and we both stood up. Sigh, I have to be out there with _him_.

We left, and turned a corner. We didn't get that far though cause we walked by an empty classroom and Fang pulled me inside.

"Walker, what the hell are you doing?" I screeched at him in surprise. He shrugged and closed the door. I stood there, inside a dark empty classroom, with my arms crossed and glaring at Fang.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said quietly.

"Okay, text me later." I said trying to walk past him and open the door. But in one swift move, he had turned me around and pinned me to the door. My wrists above my head, and his body pressed against mine. Just like this morning.

**A/N: Is this chapter long enough for you guys? I mean, sorry I know it's been a month and everything. I was busy and life has been a big bitch. So yeah. **

**Review? And tell me how much you miss me or else I won't update until school ends. Or until the next MR book comes out. -_- Lmfao, just joking. I'll update next week regardless of how many reviews I get for this chapter ;p**


	6. Chapter 5: Turn For The Worst

**Tutoring Chaos**

**Chapter 5**

**Max's POV**

**~*-O-*~ Turn For The Worst ~*-O-*~**

What the hell is he doing? Ugh, he's so unbearably close. Why?

"Walker, you have ten seconds to let me go." I said struggling against his grip. He gripped my wrists hard and I let out a little squeak. That hurt alot. Fang instantly let go. But he kept his gaze on me. "I could sue you for this." I threatened. Still nothing. "Okay, what do you want?"

He mulled it over and he blurted, "Kiss me."

I gasped and looked at him like he had grown wings. What the hell?

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked him. He simply nodded. "You're crazy."

He shook his head.

"Why do you want a kiss from me?" I asked. "You do know that Lissa and Brigid are pretty much available and pining over you, right? If you're so desperate for a kiss, ask one of them. Or the other ten million girls who want to kiss you." I told him.

He scowled, and shoved me into the door. Then he got close to my ear and hissed, "I don't want it from them. I want it from you."

A shiver went down my back, and for a minute, just for a minute, I wanted to kiss him. But then my common sense came back when he pulled away from my ear. That's better.

I glared at him. "This is sexual harassment." I pointed out. Fang shrugged.

"I'm not touching you in any sort of sexual way." He smirked. I blushed at just the thought of Fang touching me like that.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, and you know what I want." Fang said.

"No, I don't know what you want." I countered. At least I was stalling.

Fang smirked, and I could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh gosh. He lightly gripped my waist, damn those tingles, pressed himself against me, again, and whispered, "I want you. In my bed. On top of me. Doing..naughty stuff to me." in my ear. Unfortunately, that had the desired effect that he wanted cause at that moment, I really wanted to jump him. In the sexual way.

Ugh, I hate that he can make me hate him and literally want him at the same time.

He licked my ear, and down my cheek, but stopped at my lips. His eyes were asking me for permission. My hands went up to his neck and believe it or not, I kissed him. Really aggresively, and he kissed me back exactly the same way. More or less.

Then I was the one to end it. I pushed him away, then regretted it cause I got all cold. Wow, his body is really warm. I risked a glance at his face and saw that he was panting. I mean, I was too. But anyway, the bell rang and I just remembered that I had soccer practice. With Fang.

"There. You got your stupid kiss." I said and then I left the room. I had a few minutes to get to soccer practice and I had left my stuff in the classroom. So I went all the way back to Ms. Ree's classroom and the whole room was empty and dark. But surprise, surprise. Dylan and Lissa were making out against a row of desks.

I slowly walked into the classroom, and unfortunately interrupted a heated make out session. "Hehe, hey guys." I tentatively waved.

"Ride." Lissa sneered at me.

"Hey Max." Dylan grinned at me.

"Right, so I'm just gonna grab my stuff and leave. Carry on." I said awkwardly. I quickly went to my desk, pulled out my stuff, then headed back out the door. But at the last minute, I called back, "Fang might stop by here, don't scar him like you did with me." I chuckled.

Then I noticed that I had 5 minutes to get my stuff, change into my soccer clothes and head out to the field. I ran down the hallway, stopped by my locker quickly and tjen headed into the nearby girls' bathroom. I changed and then pretty much made it to the field in record time. I dropped onto a very unsuspecting Iggy, and moaned, "Water.. I need water." Over and over again. Nudge gave it to me and I swallowed 3/4 of the water.

"Just in time Max." Coach Grizzly praised me. I smiled. Then I remembered that Dylan didn't make it and for some reason I covered for him.

"Coach?" I started. He looked at me. "Uh, Dylan had to stay behind.. to um, ask the math teacher questions for the homework tonight." I said. The Coach raised a brow, how dA/Noes he do that?, but I think he brought it. My friends stared at me, including Fang. They were probably wondering why I was sticking up for that player.

Then Dylan showed up. "Hey Coach, I am really sorry that I'm late. I was asking my teacher about a homework assignment." I sighed in relief, at least his excuse is close enough to the one that I told Coach.

"Yes, your tardiness has been excused. Max already informed me on why you were late." The Coach responded.

Dylan looked surprised, and he looked at me. He seemed relieved that he wasn't going to get benched on our next game. That was the penalty for being late. He smiled at me, and mouthed 'thank you'.

I surprised myself and everyone else as I smiled back and mouthed 'you're welcome' back at him.

**A/N: Hey guys. Long time no see. I have a reasonable excuse for not updating. My laptop charger broke. But I might be getting a new one. And I also had this new laptop coming but it's taking forever to get here. BUT! I Found this cool app on my Nook that lets me update on fanfic so at least I have that. **

**What story should I update next? I was thinking 'All's fair in love, war, and high school' but I really want to rewrite that story. I mean, I launched into the faxness really fast. And Max's motives arent clear enough in that story. Also there are a bunch of loose ends that I don't know how to tie up. So when I get the laptop charger, or the laptop, I'm going to fix a few things and then I'll continue from where I left off. OR I Could reread the whole story and figure out a way to fix half of my story without fixing anything. I don't know. What do you guys think? **

**Or should I update 'Far from Forgiven' first? I have an idea as to what's gonna happen next. And I like writing that story more.**

**'The Life I Live' is going under major surgery. I'm fixing it cause I got shit for the first chapter. I mean, I like CONSTRUCTIVE Critiscim (Spellcheck?) but the person who reviewed totally flamed my story. There was nothing constructive about her review. So Im fixing the story so that it 'makes sense' as she puts it.**

**So please review, and I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Window of Opportunity

**Tutoring Chaos**

**Chapter 6**

**Fang's POV**

**~*-O-*~Window of Opportunity ~*-O-*~**

**~After Practice~**

"Alright. Girls hit the showers first, you guys were awesome today." Coach smiled at the girls briefly then glared at us guys. "You boys on the other hand, are going to practice for another hour. You need to get your heads in the game. Dismissed!"

The girls cheered and jogged toward the locker rooms while us guys groaned. Why did we get stuck with another hour of practice? I was great during practice.

"Nick!" Coach called. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Yeah coach?" I muttered.

"I have to be somewhere in a few minutes. Can you lead practice for the guys?"

I was shocked. Coach was gonna leave me in charge of the guys? How in the heck am I supposed to manage 15 guys?

But what came out of my mouth was, "Sure."

The coach smiled and said, "Thank you Nick." Then he walked toward the school. Probably to get his stuff.

Hehe. Time to cause mischief.

"Yo Iggs!" I shouted from across the field. He stopped talking to Gazzy, and looked around. He waved when he spotted me so I waved him over. He came with Gazzy.

"What's up Fangles?" He smirked. I smacked him over the head.

"One, never call me that again. And two, the coach just left and he put me in charge." I smirked a devious smirk.

"What? That's not fair! You suck, why would he put you in charge?" Iggy groaned. I slapped him again.

"You're missing the point." I glared.

"What point?" Gazzy asked.

"The girls are in the showers and there are no adults around." I half-smiled.

Iggy grinned. "You are one perverted mother flipper."

"That I am." I winked. Then I called the rest of the guys over, and we devised a plan.

***A few minutes later***

"Does everyone know the plan?" Iggy asked.

We all nodded. I chuckled inwardly. We were gonna get in so much trouble for this.

"Go ahead Gazzy." I gently pushed him toward the door. He was the bait. He sighed.

He knocked on the door gently. "Nudge?" He said.

There were a few murmurs from inside which made us think that they didn't hear him so Gazzy pushed open the door and walked in. Some girls shrieked and we heard a few thumps and then Gazzy came running out.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed.

"There were naked girls. Ew!" He shuddered.

A few guys chuckled at his innocence. But damn. I wanted to see Max. How was I gonna get in long enough to talk to her? I inwardly sighed.

"Fuck it. I'm going in." I said confidently. Iggy grinned.

I pushed open the door, and called, "Hey girls." With a half smile, and a cocky attitude. All heads whipped toward the door at the sound of my voice. Some girls either covered up, hid behind their lockers or tried to show me some of their cleavage. Hm.

"Heeeeeeeeey Fang." A few girls cooed back.

"I'm looking for Max. Does anyone know where she is?" I half smiled.

A chorus of, "What do you want her for?" rang out from half of the girls. Including Maya.

"Hey. This isn't 20 questions. Just tell me where she is." I said gritting my teeth.

A few pointed to the showers. I grinned. "Okay. You girls have 5 minutes to get dressed and then I want all of you out. Me and Max need to talk." Then I left.

"What happened?" A few of the guys asked as soon as I stepped foot outside.

"The girls will be out in a few minutes, and if they aren't then we're going in." I smirked. The guys whooped and gave each other high fives.

"Wait a minute." Dylan piped up. "Why are we waiting till then? Why not go in now?"

"Because I'm not a dick. Half of those girls are naked. I, _at least_, want to give them a fair chance to get dressed." I winked at him.

"Whatever." He shrugged off my reply.

I leaned against the wall, and a few minutes later, girls came rushing out. Soon after, about a million shrieks filled the field as the guys huddled around them. I shrugged and walked inside. It was quiet, all I could hear was the one shower...and a locker door being closed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who is _still _in here?" I barked out.

A petite girl walked around the corner of a row of lockers, she was biting her lip and she seemed nervous. "Sorry, I kinda just got out of the shower, and it took me a while to change." She said looking down.

I could feel my face soften at her. "It's okay, just go." I said nicely and headed to the showers, turning off the lights on my way.

"Hello?!" Max's shrieks filled the room. Who knew she could be such a girl. "Can someone turn on the lights?" She demanded a little angrily.

"No can do, Maxie." I smirked standing in front of her curtain.

"Walker?! What the hell? What are you doing in here?" She shrieked. Well, geez. When did she start shrieking so much? "Oh my God! Get out pervert!"

"I am _not _a pervert!" I clenched my teeth. This was not going how I wanted it to. "I just came to talk."

"Talk about what? And can it wait? Haven't you noticed? I'M NAKED!" She yelled the last part. I scoffed.

"Oh, don't worry. I noticed." I said cockily, winking at no one.

Suddenly, her shower curtain opened, and Max stepped out, in a towel, glaring at me. "You have got to be shitting me." She muttered.

"Ooh. You swore." I said, as if I were gonna tell on her.

"Fuck off Walker!" She flipped me off and glared at me.

"Let's talk first." I smirked, knowing that I was gonna win.

"Fine." She glared. "Let me get dressed."

"You have 5 minutes." I winked, and walked to the front of the locker rooms, to turn on the lights and wait for Max.

I chuckled as I heard her sigh in frustration.

**A/N: Have you guys missed me? ;D Yeah well.. I've been busy so I forgot about all you guys :p Just kidding. I wrote 3/4ths of this months ago, but just now, I have finished. :p**

**Just review xD**


End file.
